Secondary (i.e. rechargeable) electrochemical cells and batteries are a power source widely used in information-related devices, communication devices (such as personal computers, camcorders and cellular phones) as well as in the automobile industry or in stationary power generating devices. Conventional lithium-based cells typically include a positive electrode (also referred to as “cathode”) and a negative electrode (also referred to as “anode”) whose active materials are capable of accepting and releasing lithium ions, as well as an electrolyte arranged between the electrodes and including lithium ions. Lifetime of conventional lithium-based secondary cells and batteries is not always satisfactory. The formation of a solid-electrolyte interphase (SEI) on the negative electrode seems to be a key phenomenon when using organic solvents in rechargeable batteries. Notably, the solvent seems to decompose on initial charging and form a solid layer called the solid electrolyte interphase (SEI) which is electrically insulating but should exhibit ionic conductivity in order to allow successful battery operation. The interphase is thought to prevent further decomposition of the electrolyte upon battery cycling. SEI thus seems to play a key role in controlling cell electrochemical process, delaying of capacity fade, setting cycle life and ultimately determining cell performances. For this reason it would be desirable to provide a secondary cell/battery endowed with of a good quality SEI and/or operate the same to minimize the impact that SEI with unsatisfactory quality may have on cell/battery performances. Energy storage properties are further aspects that are not always satisfactory in conventional lithium-based secondary cells and batteries. Therefore, it would be desirable to have secondary cells endowed with higher energy density and higher capacity of its negative electrode. At the same time, the cell should be rechargeable when operated under mild temperature conditions and potential windows so as to be a commercially viable energy storage device compatible with a vast panel of final applications.
The present disclosure discloses a calcium-based secondary cell which can be effectively operated under advantageous temperature and voltage conditions, a non-aqueous secondary battery containing the cell as well as a vehicle, an electronic device or a stationary power generating device containing the battery.